Seduction
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Post Life and Death. Beau and Edythe are enjoying their time as vampires
**So I got this idea in my after I finished Life and Death (which I loved). Just a little smut that takes place after the book ends**

* * *

I smiled at my wife, laying on my side and skimming my fingertips over her exposed back. She was lying on her stomach, reading a book.

"You staring again," she commented, not taking her eyes of her book.

"Can you blame me for staring at my beautiful wife?"

Edythe turned her head at that and stared at me, her topaz eyes gleaming and a raised eyebrow. Grinning, I trailed my fingertips further down her back and pulled the sheet down a little bit. She turned back to her book and I grinned even wider, leaning down and brushing light kisses over her shoulder blades. I could tell she was trying to ignore me and keep reading but I could feel her body relax and tense up at the same time.

Sliding closer to her, my lips began trailing down her back, my hand going further down her body, taking the sheet with it.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she commented, still not looking at.

"Is it working?" I retorted.

She let out a long sigh like she was bored but I knew better.

My kisses made their way to her neck and I nudged her neck with my nose and began kissing the soft skin there.

"Are you tired of your book yet or should I continue kissing you."

My right hand gripped her hip and I scraped my teeth over her neck.

Vampires' teeth were naturally sharp but if you bit your mate with vampire teeth . . . it has a very interesting effect.

She let out a little gasp before closing her book and tossing it on the side table and turning onto her back.

"That's much better," I smirked.

I swooped down and kissed her deeply, her arms coming up around my neck and pulling me closer to her. Her hand gripped the hair at the nape of my neck, tugging on it slightly. I kissed her deeper, shifting so that my body was hovering over her own.

"I was enjoying that book," she finally said when I began kissing down her neck and chest, nuzzling the side of her breast.

"Yeah but aren't you enjoying this more?" I asked her, sliding my mouth over her nipple and encasing it, sucking on it.

She let out a moan and arched her back into my mouth. My right hand grabbed her left breast while my other hand slowly made its way down her body. It stopped right above where I knew she wanted it and I smiled around her nipple when she let out a whine.

"Stop teasing me, otherwise you can play by yourself."

I released her nipple with a pop and kissed my way back up her chest and neck before biting down on the juncture gently.

"Where would the fun in that be? Don't you enjoy my company better?"

She let out a groan and pulled my mouth down to hers, kissing me deeply and gripping my brown hair tightly.

I reached my hand down and yanked the sheet down as it pooled to the floor. I got up on my knees between her legs and stared down at her. She was panting slightly and I smiled down at her.

I grabbed her right ankle and lifted it into the air, pressing a light kiss to the skin before setting it on my shoulder, spreading her even wider for me.

With the tip of my pointer finger I slid it down between her breasts, dipping into her belly button before finally reaching the wetness between her thighs. My finger tapped her clit, making her body jerk and making me grin widely.

I slowly began stroking her and dipping my finger into her heat. Her hips arched off the bed and she let out a little moan.

"Beau, stop teasing. Please," she begged and I turned my head to kiss the soft skin of her foot and ankle.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for me."

She glowered at me but the fire in her eyes slowly faded as I began thrusting two fingers inside of her. I kept a slow pace, twisting my fingers when they were fully in cased in her warmth.

Extracting my fingers, I stroked my cock a few times, rubbing just the tip against her clit, making her body jump at the sensations. Grabbing her right thigh and pulling her closer, I lined myself with her body and thrust into her with no hesitation.

Her back arched and her mouth opened in what I assumed was going to be a scream but no sound came out. I gave her a moment, once again kissing the soft skin of her ankle, opening my mouth and scraping my teeth over the skin.

"Beau, please," she begged and I knew she wanted me to move.

"Of course, my love."

I began thrusting into her, keeping the pace slow and the thrusts gentle. I leaned with my left hand and grabbed her breast in my head, squeezing it and twisting the nipple. Her left hand covered my own hand, our rings clinking together while her right hand traveled down her body, resting on her abdomen, the fingers still slinking downward toward where we were joined.

I growled at her and grabbed her hand, halting her movements and making her topaz eyes meet my own.

"No touching," I snarled at her.

She snarled back and ripped her hand out of my grasp. In a fluent movement, she flipped me onto my back, obviously showing me who was boss in this situation.

She straddled me and slowly began rising up and down, sliding me in and out of her body.

"I can do whatever I want to do," she snarled back at me, reaching up with both hands and groping her breasts herself while I watched, my eyes dilating and growing darker with her actions.

Sitting up abruptly, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Her arms rested on my shoulders and she kissed me back just as deeply, her hips still moving against mine.

I gripped her hips tightly and rocked her into my harder, making her throw her head back and let out a loud moan. I leaned forward and began kissing her neck, kissing the side of her neck over her original bite mark before sinking my teeth into the soft skin there.

Edythe growled and gripped my hair tightly in her hand, yanking it back and making me let go of her neck. I growled at losing the connection before propelling my body across the room to lay her body across our dresser.

I gripped her hip with one hand and laid the other hand across her chest, holding her down while I began to thrust slowly into her. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she lifted her hips so that when I thrust into her, my cock slides deeper into her.

I slid my hand over to her left breast and started kissing my way up to the valley between her breasts, panting into her skin and making her shiver.

"Harder, Beau, please," she moaned out, reached out with one hand and touching my cheek, a soft gesture despite our rough lovemaking.

I jerked my head in what was suppose to be a nod and gripped both her hips in my hands. I pulled all the way out of her body, leaving only the tip in before slamming back into her.

She let out a loud moan, reaching down and rubbing her clit. This time I didn't stop her, wanting to see her drive herself further into oblivion while I continued my movements.

I could hear the dresser start to creak with our movements and decided it was time to move before our dresser turned into rubble. Taking my time, I picked her up and slowly made my way to our bed, lying her down and beginning my thrusts, slowly increasing in speed.

She reached up with her right hand and gripped my hair, yanking me down to plant a bruising kiss on my lips, biting my bottom lip and tugging on it. Between our bodies, I could feel her hand slowly trailing her body to rub at her again. I caught her hand and yanked it above her head, linking our fingers and holding them above her head.

"No," I reprimanded her, seeing her eyes darken at my words.

I gave a few short hard thrusts, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. Letting go of her hand, I pulled her legs up so they rested on my shoulders. Holding onto her thighs, I began a pounding pace, making the bed shake underneath us and making her grip the sheets under hear.

"Come on baby," I cooed, reaching down with my right hand and rubbing her clit with my thumb, turning my head and kissing her ankle again, kissing the one spot on her foot that made her jump.

I could feel my release approaching, my pace picking up further. Thank god I was a vampire. There was no way I could keep this pace up as a human.

I met Edythe's eyes and I knew she was close too; she was biting her lip and the sheets were tearing under her grip.

My eyes softened toward her, despite my rough movements, and I smiled gently.

"I love you," I told her in a soft tone, keeping eye contact.

Her eyes softened at my words, and she reached out with one hand to rest against my chest, where my heart should be.

"I love you too."

I smiled before I bit my bottom lip and began thrusting faster and faster, rubbing her clit harder. In seconds she fell apart under me, letting out a mini scream and arching her back far off the bed. Feeling her clench tight around me triggered my own release and I thrust all the way into her body and held there as I came inside her warm body.

I dropped her legs and fell on top of her, nuzzling the side of her neck affectionately.

"Better than the book?" I asked her, rising to my elbows to look down at her.

"Much better," she agreed before rolling me onto my back and starting my distraction all over again.


End file.
